wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
January 2, 2017 Monday Night RAW
The January 2, 2017 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on January 2, 2017 at the Amalie Arena in Tampa, Florida. Episode summary Cedric Alexander vs Drew Gulak Even when faced with the thirsty savagery of would-be homewrecker Noam Dar, Cedric Alexander and Alicia Fox are still going strong kicking off 2017. But the fan-favorite couple faced a little bit of a hiccup in the ring on Raw, perhaps not coincidentally after Dar made yet another advance toward Alicia in the backstage area. While Alexander and Drew Gulak locked up in the ring, Gulak’s partner Tony Nese attempted to distract Alexander, leading to Alicia coming to her man’s defense, hauling The Premier Athlete off the apron. Gulak rolled a distracted Alexander up for the win and celebrated screaming up the ramp. So after the second consecutive involvement of Alicia, Alexander potentially heads back to the drawing board. And Dar, who’s still looking to snatch Miss Fox for himself, waits patiently to make his move. Big Cass vs Rusev & Jinder Mahal 2017, it seems, is not short on irony. After pretending to be wheelchair-bound on the last Raw of the previous year, Enzo Amore started off this year with a certified and bonafide leg injury, leaving Big Cass to go it alone against Rusev & Jinder Mahal. And while you may be unable to teach Big Cass’ 7-foot height, Don Parmesan was outclassed in the numbers game by The Bulgarian Brute and especially Mahal, who distracted Cass first by slapping Enzo around, and then a second time by climbing up on the apron right as Cass moved to finish off a reeling Rusev. The Super Athlete took advantage of his partner’s interference by blasting Cass with a thrust kick to the jaw, and it was 1-2-3 from there. Bayley vs Nia Jax Bayley had her supposed No. 1 contendership to Charlotte Flair’s Raw Women’s Title snatched away from her by the stroke of a lawyer’s pen, but The Huggable One is back in the race, having overcome a terrifying obstacle — Nia Jax — to punch her ticket to the Royal Rumble and a dance with The Queen. She did so despite the vocal skepticism of Stephanie McMahon, who openly questioned whether Bayley was championship material. Suffice it to say, Stephanie may just have her answer. With Charlotte watching from commentary, Bayley entered the bout with Jax at a tremendous physical disadvantage but everything in the world to prove. She also had an unlikely ace in the hole: Sasha Banks, who made her appearance right as Nia prepared to administer a top-rope leg drop. Bayley took advantage of the distraction to administer a titanic Bayley-to-Belly off the top rope. Next up: a rumble with royalty. Results * Singles Match: Drew Gulak defeated Cedric Alexander (w/ Alicia Fox) * 2-on-1 Handicap Match: Rusev & Jinder Mahal (w/ Lana) defeated Big Cass (w/ Enzo Amore) * Singles Match: '''Bayley defeated Nia Jax to be the #1 Contender for the WWE Raw Women's Championship Other on-screen talent * '''Ring announcer: JoJo Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2017 television episodes Category:Alicia Fox Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Bayley Category:Charlotte Category:Nia Jax Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:WWE television episodes